Not aMUSEd
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Sequel zu Muse, ungeküßt. Polly bekommt ein besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk.


„**Not aMUSEd"**

Ein Märchen, definitiv nicht allegorisch,

**von Michelle Mercy**

_- Für den wandelnden Hähnchenwitz – ancora,_

_et pour „Vision fugitive" de Jules Massenet –_

„Wieso sagst du mir erst jetzt, daß Polly morgen Geburtstag hat?" rief Apoll, Gott der Künste, entgeistert aus.

Clio warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Mein Gott, ich bin deine Muse der Geschichte, nicht die deines Terminkalenders."

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas vorbereiten. Eine Party, Geschenke, was man halt so zu einem Geburtstag braucht. Wie alt wird sie überhaupt?"

„Ich sage es dir nicht gerne, mein Gott, aber es ist ein runder Geburtstag." Clio hatte sichtliches Vergnügen daran, die Verzweiflung in Apolls Gesicht anzusehen. „Sie wird 2.500."

„Und wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Zeus, was schenkt man nur einer Muse, die schon alles hat, zum 2.500. Geburtstag?" Apoll begann, mit fahrigen Bewegungen auf und ab zu laufen. „Da ist es ja wohl mit ein paar Blumen nicht getan. Und überhaupt, wo sollte sie 2.500 rote Rosen auch hinstellen? Ach, bei allen Göttern, wieso habe ich keine Muse für die Organisation von Geburtstagen?"

„Weil das keine klassische Kunst ist?" half Clio weiter.

„Sei doch bitte nicht so despektierlich. Mach lieber einen Vorschlag, was wir ihr schenken."

„Ich hätte da schon einen Vorschlag." Clio wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Polly ist ja seit einiger Zeit so ein bißchen deprimiert, und ich weiß, wie man das ändern könnte..."

XXX

Der Bariton versuchte, sich auf die bevorstehende Vorstellung des _Barbiere di Siviglia_ zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel ihm nicht ganz leicht. Seit einer Serie von _Eugen Onegins_ vor einigen Monaten war er das erste Mal wieder in dieser Stadt. Sein Lenski von damals war heute sein Almaviva. Die _Onegins_ hatten ihm viel gebracht, nach der letzten Vorstellung hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, die Musik vollkommen zu begreifen. Technische Probleme waren ihm seitdem völlig unbekannt, er konnte sich darauf konzentrieren, seine Interpretationen zu vertiefen. Er probierte neue Sachen aus und hätte künstlerisch eigentlich vollkommen glücklich sein müssen. Trotzdem war da manchmal das Gefühl, daß etwas fehlte, aber er war nicht in der Lage zu sagen, was dies war.

Der Inspizient klopfte an die Tür der Garderobe. „Noch fünf Minuten bis zum Auftritt."

„Ich komme", rief der Bariton zurück und erhob sich. Gemessenen Schrittes begab er sich zur Bühne, wo er dem jungen Tenor noch bei dessen Auftrittscavantine zuhören konnte.

Dann stürzte er sich ins Geschehen der Vorstellung, indem er nach mehreren Tönen aus dem Off auf die Bühne sprang. Er wußte, daß sein Almaviva wahrscheinlich etwas deprimiert sein würde, weil Cara wegen einer Reportage nicht die Vorstellung besuchen konnte, daher versuchte er, ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Bis zur Pause war ihm dies auch ganz gut gelungen.

Als er jedoch in seine Garderobe zurückkehrte, erlebte der Bariton eine Überraschung. Auf seinem Schminktisch stand eine Schachtel mit offensichtlich recht exquisiten Pralinen. Der Bariton fragte sich irritiert, wie diese Schachtel in seine Garderobe kam, und wer ihm so etwas schickte. Er war nicht gerade ein Fan von Süßigkeiten.

Trotzdem hob er vorsichtig den Deckel der Schachtel und blickte hinein, was seine Irritation um ein erhebliches Maß steigerte. Er griff sogar nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf und warf einen neuerlichen Blick in den Pralinenkasten, was aber zu nichts führte, weil er mit Brille _und _Kontaktlinsen nicht viel besser sah als ganz ohne Sehhilfe. Er nahm die Brille also wieder ab und beschloß, den Inhalt für real anzunehmen.

In den verschiedenen Fächern lagen angebissene Pralinen, aus denen die Füllungen ausgelaufen waren und das gesamte Fach verklebten. In einigen anderen Fächern war die Füllung nicht ausgelaufen, aber die Pralinen waren angebissen, während einige wenige Fächer leer waren. Auf der Innenseite des Deckels hatte jemand Kommentare zu den einzelnen abgebildeten Pralinenarten geschrieben. Offenbar bevorzugte dieser Jemand Trüffelpralinen, während neben alkoholgefüllten und vor allem denen mit Fruchtgelee „Bäh" oder „Igitt" stand.

Was den Bariton allerdings am allermeisten verwirrte, war die Tatsache, daß ihm irgendjemand diese Schachtel hatte zukommen lassen. Welchen Grund gab es nur dafür? Es war wohl kaum ein Geschenk, über das der Bariton sich freuen würde. Er konnte sich auch partout nicht daran erinnern, jemandem Pralinen geschickt zu haben, und schon gar niemandem der Grund hatte, diese halb verspeist zurückzuschicken.

Ratlos beugte er sich nochmals über die Schachtel, um einen Hinweis auf den Absender zu finden. Das einzige, was ihm hierbei auffiel, war ein süßlicher Geruch, der von dem Kasten ausging, und von dem er nicht genau wußte, ob er ihn als unangenehm empfand oder nicht.

XXX

Polly saß auf ihrem Platz und betrachtete das Geschehen auf der Bühne. Sie befand sich etwas im Streß und kam eigentlich erst jetzt dazu, die Vorstellung zu genießen. Sie hatte sich gezwungen gesehen, mit wehendem Mantel in der Vorstellung zu erscheinen, da Apoll anläßlich ihres Geburtstages wieder einmal eine seiner langatmigen Reden gehalten hatte, und jede ihrer Musenkolleginnen unbedingt eine Kostprobe ihrer Künste hatte geben müssen. Das Ganze hatte so ewig gedauert, daß Polly noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen war, Clios Geburtstagskarte zu lesen.

Natürlich war es aber keine Ausrede, nur weil sie Geburtstag hatte, ihre Aufgaben nicht zu erfüllen. Sie hatte es an der Zeit gefunden, Caras Tenor in den Genuß ihres Kusses kommen zu lassen, und da er an diesem Abend sang, und Cara unterwegs war, erschien Polly die Gelegenheit günstig. Was sie jedoch etwas störte, war die Tatsache, daß der Bariton, mit dem sie eine Affäre gehabt hätte, wäre ihr das möglich gewesen, ebenfalls in dieser Vorstellung sang. Es fiel ihr schwer, seiner Stimme zu lauschen, ohne an die glühenden Blicke zu denken, die er ihr zugeworfen hatte, an die Worte des Verlangens, die er ihr in sein Telefon geflüstert hatte, und an die Worte der Liebe, die sie auf drei Kärtchen geschrieben immer mit sich herumtrug. Besonders kompliziert war es für Polly, weil sie genau wußte, daß es sich niemals wiederholen würde. Er nahm sie nicht mehr wahr, sang sie nicht mehr an. Sie vermißte es mehr, als sie zuzugeben bereit war. Trotzdem konnte sie seine Vorstellungen nicht meiden, dazu war er einfach zu gut.

Nur diesmal hatte sie befürchten müssen, ihm zu begegnen, als sie dem Tenor den Musenkuß gab. Es war wesentlich leichter, wenn er sie von der Bühne ignorierte, aber wenn dies von Angesicht zu Angesicht geschähe, würde sie das schon schmerzen.

Aber sie hatte ihn nicht getroffen. Auch mit dem Tenor war fast alles nach Plan gegangen, obwohl er energisch protestiert hatte, als sie ihm eröffnet hatte, was sie von ihm wollte. Er hatte zunächst höflich mitgeteilt, daß er nicht daran interessiert sei, Polly zu küssen. Dann hatte er seine Beziehung zu Cara ins Feld geführt. Polly hatte ihn schließlich mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Wand der Garderobe drücken müssen, um ihn küssen zu können. Vorsichtig hatte sie ihn aufgefangen, auf der kleinen Couch niedergelegt und seine Ohnmacht solange bewacht, bis er sich bewegte. Danach war sie in den Zuschauerraum zurückgekehrt, wo sie endlich den zweiten Teil der Vorstellung genießen konnte. Vor allem der junge Tenor klang freier, als sie es je zuvor von ihm gehört hatte.

Im Finale war Polly allerdings für einen Moment lang der Meinung, der Bariton würde sie anstarren. Aber das mußte Einbildung sein. Ihr Kuß löschte jegliche Erinnerung aus und sorgte dafür, daß sie nicht mehr wahrgenommen wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein dummer Zufall.

Nach dem Ende der Vorstellung erhielten alle Sänger lautstarken Applaus, der sich bei den Solovorhängen für den Tenor und den Bariton nochmals in wirklichen Lärm steigerte.

Polly entschloß sich, noch einmal hinter die Bühne zu gehen, um zu prüfen, ob ihr Kuß wirklich alle Wirkungen gezeigt hatte, die er zeigen sollte. Natürlich wollte Polly auch noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Bariton werfen, aber das hätte sie niemals zugegeben.

Sie wartete auf dem Herrengarderobengang, und während die Herren sich umkleideten, erinnerte sie sich der Karte von Clio, zog sie aus der Tasche und las die Worte. „Liebe Polly, zu Deinem 2.500. Geburtstag machen wir Dir ein besonderes Geschenk. Vergessen kann für eine Nacht aufgehoben werden, und dann können Musen auch fast sterblich sein." Polly blickte sehr verwirrt auf die Karte. Was hatte denn das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Während sie noch über den Sinn dieser kryptischen Karte nachgrübelte, verließ der Tenor seine Garderobe, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Polly", sagte auf einmal eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr, die sie schmerzhaft zusammenzucken ließ. „Polyhymnia."

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. Das konnte nicht sein, das war noch nie vorgekommen in den 2.500 Jahren ihrer Existenz. Ganz langsam drehte sie sich um.

Das stand der Bariton, und in seinen Augen war wieder dieses verzehrende Verlangen zu lesen, was sie genossen und auch selbst gequält hatte.

„Wie habe ich dich nur jemals vergessen können?" Der rauhe Klang seiner Stimme löste in Polly einen Hitzeschauer aus. Apoll, wie sollte sie das nur noch einmal ertragen, ihn anzusehen, aber nicht anrühren zu können? Andererseits, wenn er sich erinnern konnte, vielleicht war dann auch anderes möglich? „Bitte berühre mich", flüsterte sie schwach.

„Magst du es, wenn ich bewußtlos zu deinen Füßen liege?" fragte er ein wenig bitter.

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, daß ich, wenn du dich an mich erinnern kannst, fast eine normale Frau bin."

Er sah sie durchdringend an. War das wieder einer ihrer vielen Tricks, sich seiner zu entziehen, wie sie dies bereits früher getan hatte? Nun, er würde es herausfinden. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Wange, wobei er erwartete, sofort zu Boden zu stürzen. Nichts geschah. Seine langen Finger strichen zu ihrem Mund, zeichneten ihre Lippen nach. Nachdem er noch immer auf seinen Füßen stand, wurde er mutiger. Seine freie Hand fuhr über ihren Nacken, was deutlich spürbare Schauer bei ihr auslöste.

„Ich kann dich beführen", flüsterte er mit fast kindlicher Freude. Dann jedoch nahm sein Gesicht wieder den Ausdruck eines sehr männlichen Erwachsenen an. „Du weißt, daß ich dich schon seit jenem ersten _Onegin_ will. Und es gibt jetzt keinen Grund mehr, daß wir nicht das tun, was Erwachsene tun, wenn sie sich anziehend finden, oder?"

„Nein." Polly war noch immer viel zu durcheinander, um in vollständigen Sätzen zu sprechen. Wenn das Clios Geburtstagsgeschenk war, dann würde dies sicherlich ein unvergeßlicher Geburtstag werden – zumindest für sie.

„Gut." Der Bariton lächelte auf sie herunter. „Allerdings werde ich dich nicht berühren, bis wir in meinem Hotelzimmer sind. Ich bin nämlich verrückt vor Verlangen nach dir, und ich sehe uns schon an der nächsten Hauswand kleben, wenn ich dich noch einmal anfasse, bevor wir ein Bett in Reichweite haben."

„Mir ist alles recht, solange es schnell geht." Polly erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Sie verließen gemeinsam, aber in gehörigem Abstand zueinander das Theater. „Woran kannst du dich erinnern?" fragte Polly neugierig.

„An dich, an alles, was du gesagt und getan hast. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, war es so als habe dich jemand sorgfältig aus meinem Leben herausgeschnitten. Ich erinnerte mich dieses Essens mit Cara und meinem Kollegen plötzlich nur noch so, als seien wir zu dritt dort gewesen ohne dich. Du warst einfach ausgelöscht."

„Dann weißt du auch noch, was ich dir über mich gesagt habe?"

„Sicher, wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

„Glaubst du mir?"

„Ist das wichtig?" fragte er zurück. „Ich glaube eigentlich nicht an übersinnliche Erscheinungen, aber einiges ließe sich nur so erklären. Es ist mir allerdings auch gleichgültig. Ich denke, wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet, ich will nicht noch weitere verschwenden, indem ich darüber nachdenke. Du bist hier, das ist wichtig."

„Ich habe von dir geträum", gestand Polly. „Viele Male."

„Träumen Musen?"

„Und wie. Niemand hat so intensive Träume wie eine Muse."

„Oh, solche Träume."

„Ja, solche Träume. Ich würde davon gerne einiges verwirklichen heute nacht."

„Wovon träumst du, meine Muse?"

„Ich träume davon, mit dir zu tanzen. Immerhin bin ich nicht nur die Muse des Gesanges, sondern auch des Tanzes."

„Wenn das alles ist, was ich für dich tun kann..."

„Das, mein Lieber, ist erst der Anfang."

Ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben, beschleunigten beide ihre Schritte, so daß sie sehr schnell das Hotel erreicht hatten. Das Warten auf den Lift dauerte ihnen zu lange, so daß sie die Treppe nahmen.

In seinem Zimmer ließ Polly den Mantel von ihren Schultern gleiten, was ihm ein undefinierbares Geräusch entlockte. Ihr Dekolleté war verboten tief, obwohl es keine wirkliche Einblicke bot, da es zwischen ihren Brüsten endete, und beide vollständig von einer Stoffbahn bedeckt waren, die das ganze Gebilde hinter ihrem Nacken festhielt. Der Rock endete züchtig kurz oberhalb des Knies, dafür war ihr Rücken vom Nacken bis zur Taille nackt.

Um sich davon abzuhalten, sofort über sie herzufallen, beschäftigte sich der Bariton mit dem CD-Player, griff eine CD heraus, programmierte ein Stück und verneigte sich vor Polly. Sie lachte, als sie den Walzer aus _Onegin_ erkannte und knickste. Er plazierte seinen eine Hand auf ihrem nackten Rücken und fand das mehr als aufregend. Dann ergriff er mit der anderen Hand ihre Finger. Sie legte ihre linke Hand locker auf seine Schulter, und so begannen sie, drei Takte im Rhythmus der Musik zu pendeln. Beim vierten Takt begann er, sie herumzudrehen. Dabei führte er so geschickt, daß sie den Druck seiner Hand kaum spürte. Immer schneller drehte er sie, bis schließlich beim Finale, das weniger geübte Tänzer überfordert hätte, sie kaum noch für das bloße Auge sichtbar herumwirbelten. Er besaß sogar noch das Geschick, sie zum Bett zu dirigieren, wo sie beide zusammen landeten, als die Musik endete.

Irgendwie bewerkstelligte er es, über ihr zum Liegen zu kommen, nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit, strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und küßte sie. Er küßte so, wie er tanzte: besitzergreifend, fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Noch während sie sich küßten, schoben seine Hände den Stoff von ihren Brüsten und den Rock in die Höhe. Ihr Slip flog in hohem Bogen davon und fand sich später in der Gardine wieder.

Sie nestelte an seinen Hosen herum. Er hielt sich gar nicht erst damit auf, diese auszuziehen, sondern zog sie nur ein kleines Stückchen herunter, bis es ihm möglich war, in sie einzudringen. Kurz schoß ihm noch durch den Kopf, daß er es auf diese Weise auch an der nächsten Hauswand hätte haben können, doch dann war es sinnlos, über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Sie kam ihm zum Zeichen, daß sie mit einem schnellen Löschen der lodernsten Flammen mehr als einverstanden war, entgegen und in wenigen Minuten nur fanden sie beide eine erste Erlösung.

Der Bariton blieb einen Augenblick bewegungslos auf Polly liegen, dann begann er, sie behutsam vollständig zu entkleiden, wobei seine Hände und sein Mund auf Entdeckungsreise gingen. „Eigentlich", murmelte er, „hatte ich mir vorgestellt, wir würden uns viel Zeit lassen beim ersten Mal."

Polly lachte leise. „Du bist doch auf dem richtigen Weg." Sie zog seinen Kopf noch dichter an sich heran. „Außerdem fängt die Nacht erst an. Aber vielleicht könnten wir uns das nächste Mal ausziehen?"

„Du hast schon nichts mehr an", erinnerte er sie.

„Ich nicht, aber was ist mit dir?"

Statt einer Antwort hörte er auf, ihren Körper zu liebkosen, drehte sich auf den Rücken und machte eine auffordernde Geste.

Sie atmete tief durch und begann dann, ihn von seinem Polohemd zu befreien. Ihre Finger strichen über seine Brust hinunter zum Bund der Hose, wo sie unter den Stoff fuhren. Er stöhnte leise auf.

„Das ging aber schnell." Auf Pollys Gesicht erschien ein spitzbübisches Lächeln, während sie ihn seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigte.

„Sind eigentlich alle Musen so frech?" keuchte er.

„Keine Ahnung, ich war noch nie mit einer im Bett." Polly hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da hatte er sie schon gepackt und so auf seinen Schoß gezogen, daß er sie ansehen konnte.

Langsam begann er, sich zu bewegen, bis er die Kontrolle verlor über sich selbst. Er flüsterte Worte des Begehrens, sogar Worte der Liebe in ihr Ohr, von denen er nicht wußte, ob er sie ernst meinte. Polly reagierte darauf mit Lauten der Lust, nicht mit irgendwelchen Worten, bis sie zum Höhepunkt kam und seinen Namen schrie. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in seinen Rücken, als er ihr nachfolgte.

Als er sich zurücksinken ließ, zog er sie mit sich. „Wow!"

„Bißchen wenig aussagekräftig, nach so etwas einfach nur ‚Wow!' zu sagen." Sie stützte das Kinn auf seine Brust uns sah ihn an.

„Du raubst mir die Worte." Seine Hand strich durch ihr Haar. „So etwas ist mir schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Ich habe nicht einmal an ein Kondom gedacht."

„Ich bin eine Muse, ich kann weder schwanger werden, noch Krankheiten übertragen oder mich selbst anstecken."

„Was wird jetzt?"

Polly schloß die Augen. „Nichts."

„Wie kannst du das so ungerührt sagen?"

„Es ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk, daß ich dich heute nacht berühren kann."

„Heißt das, du hast heute Geburtstag?"

„Ja, und mein Geschenk war, daß ich diese Nacht mit dir verbringen kann."

„Wie alt bist du geworden?" Er schluckte seinen Kommentar dazu herunter, daß er einfach verschenkt worden war und hob stattdessen ihren Kopf sanft in die Höhe.

„2.500, ich hoffe, du magst ältere Frauen." Sie sah ihm zu, wie er aus dem Bett stieg, die Minibar öffnete und eine Piccoloflasche Sekt sowie zwei Weingläser herausnahm.

„Du siehst keinen Tag älter als 2.000 aus", witzelte er und fuhr fort, wobei er auf die Gläser deutete: „Entschuldige den Stilbruch, aber Sektgläser sind keine da." Er öffnete die Flasche und goß den Inhalt in die Gläser. Eines davon reichte er Polly, mit dem anderen ließ er sich wieder im Bett nieder. „Auf dich."

„Danke." Sie nippte an dem Glas und rutschte noch ein bißchen näher an ihn heran. Ihre Zeit war so knapp bemessen, daß sie jeden Sekundenbruchteil genießen mußte. Aber sie wußte auch, daß er gleich eine Frage stellen würde, die ihre Beziehung in dieser Nacht noch einmal verändern würde.

„Werde ich wieder vergessen?" fragte der Bariton leise.

„Ja", antwortete sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ich will dich nicht wieder vergessen. Nicht noch einmal."

„Es fragt niemand danach, ob du es willst. Es wird einfach passieren."

„Kannst du nichts tun, damit wenigstens irgendein Teil von mir weiß, daß du existierst?"

„Es geht nicht."

„Heißt das, du kannst nichts tun, oder du willst nichts tun?" Er wurde langsam ärgerlich. Ein weiteres Mal wollte er sich nicht in das Vergessen stürzen lassen, nicht nach dem, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.

„Es ist nicht möglich", erklärte Polly noch einmal.

„Das macht es für dich ziemlich einfach, nicht wahr? Eine Nacht und keine Komplikationen hinterher. Niemand, der unbequeme Forderungen an dich stellt. So etwas wäre sicherlich der Traum vieler Männer." Versuchte er absichtlich, sie zu verletzen, um sie herauszufordern?

„Wie schön wäre es, wenn es so einfach wäre", erwiderte Polly sanft. „Du wirst vergessen, ich nicht. Ich werde mich immer an dich erinnern, sogar noch Jahrhunderte nach deinem Tod. Das kann man wohl kaum unkompliziert nennen."

„Dann hilf mir, mich zu erinnern."

„Das kann ich nicht. Du wirst mich nicht mehr berühren können, wenn die Sonne aufgeht. Jeder Mensch, der sich unser erinnern kann, verliert den Verstand. Ich will nicht, daß dir das geschieht."

Der Bariton starrte sie an und stellte das Sektglas ab. „Du willst mir erklären, daß ich zu meinem eigenen Besten vergesse? Das will ich nicht akzeptieren." Ehe Polly sich versah, hatte er ihr das Glas aus der Hand genommen und sich über sie gerollt. „Ich werde mich erinnern, hörst du?" beschwor er sie.

War ihre Vereinigung die beiden anderen Male leidenschaftlich und liebevoll gewesen, so hatten seine Bewegungen dieses Mal etwas drängendes, etwas forderndes. Während er sie geradezu dazu zwang, entsprechend auf seine Leidenschaft zu reagieren, flüsterte er ihr mehr als einmal ins Ohr: „Ich werde mich erinnern."

Später hielt er sie fest und schien nicht bereit zu sein, sie jemals wieder freizugeben aus Angst, das Vergessen würde sofort beginnen, wenn er ihren Körper nicht mehr an seinem fühlen würde. „Warum, Polly?" fragte er nach einer langen Zeit, in der zwischen ihnen ein Schweigen geherrscht hatte, das nur zwischen einander sehr vertrauten Personen möglich ist. „Warum ich? Es gibt so viele Sänger, wieso ausgerechnet ich?"

„Auch eine Muse kann sich verlieben", antwortete Polly schlicht. „Eigentlich gibt es dafür gar keinen bestimmten Grund. Du bist nicht einmal mein Typ. Zu groß, dieser Silberblick, deine Stimme hat nicht dieses Edeltimbre, auf das ich normalerweise fliege, und außerdem bist zu arrogant und selbstgefällig."

Er wollte empört protestieren, doch er wurde durch ihren Finger, der sich auf seine Lippen legte, zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Laß mich ausreden. Da mich all das nicht davon abgehalten hat, dich sehr anziehend zu finden, muß ich mich wohl verliebt haben."

„Ich bin nicht arrogant und selbstgefällig", beschwerte sich der Bariton leise, um dann den ironischen Blick in ihren Augen zu bemerken. „Na, ja, nicht sehr. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Polly, nicht noch einmal."

„Ich würde soviel darum geben, wenn ich bleiben könnte." Sie dachte einen Moment nach und nahm dann die schmale schlichte Goldkette ab, die sie um den Hals trug, und legte sie ihm um. „Auch wenn du mich vergessen wirst, hast du so wenigstens etwas, das dich daran erinnert, daß ich existiere."

„Ein schwacher Trost." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich werde sie immer tragen, um meine Muse zu ehren, auch wenn ich das nicht wissen werde." Er küßte sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Werde ich dich jemals wiedersehen?"

„Sicher, oder meinst du, ich kann es mir verkneifen, deine Vorstellungen zu besuchen?"

„Aber ich werde dich nicht wahrnehmen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein."

„Unter diesen Umständen ist es wohl zu einfach für mich, das zu sagen, was ich dir gerne sagen möchte, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Ich liebe dich, Polly."

Polly sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht dieses überraschend offene Geständnis. Sie küßte ihn, mehr, weil sie verhindern wollte, daß er noch mehr Dinge sagte, die ihr das Herz brechen würden, als weil ihr danach war, aber der Kuß dehnte sich aus.

„Ich bitte um Verständnis, mein Herz, aber so gerne ich es tun würde, ich fürchte, eine weitere Runde schaffe ich nicht", sagte er atemlos. „Ich mag nicht dein Alter haben, aber ich bin auch keine zwanzig mehr."

„Dafür bin ich aber ein Wesen mit einigen Fähigkeiten, die den Menschen abgehen." Ihre Finger glitten über seine Schläfen und dann seinen Rücken hinunter. Die Wirkung stellte sich unverzüglich ein.

„Wenn ihr diese Fähigkeit in Tabletten umwandeln würdet, könnte Viagra einpacken", murmelte er heiser.

„Hast du etwa Erfahrung damit?" Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da hatte er sie bereits wieder über sich gezogen.

„Kleines Biest", stöhnte er, als sie zum vierten Mal in dieser Nacht begannen, sich zu lieben. Dabei gelang es ihnen, nicht ein einziges Mal den Kontakt ihrer Augen zu unterbrechen.

Sie sank schließlich nach vorne auf seine Brust. „In fünf Minuten geht die Sonne auf", flüsterte sie. „Es ist vorbei."

„Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun?" fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort längst kannte.

„Nichts."

„Dann halte mich fest, bis es soweit ist." Er studierte ihr Gesicht, als wollte er sich jede Einzelheit genau einprägen, obwohl dies ja ein absolut sinnloses Unterfangen war.

Polly drückte ihn an sich und wartete. Die fünf Minuten dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit aus, in der kein Wort mehr fiel. Plötzlich hatte Polly das Gefühl, ein Blitz schösse durch ihren Körper. Im nächsten Moment erschlaffte der Bariton in ihren Armen.

Sie holte tief Atem und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie wollte nicht gehen, aber sie wußte, daß sie nicht viel Zeit hatte, um sich anzuziehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie war es sich, ihm und der Vernunft schuldig, und so pflückte sie ihren Slip aus der Gardine, zog ihr Kleid und ihre Schuhe an und warf den Mantel über. Schließlich kehrte sie noch kurz zum Bett zurück und deckte den Bariton fürsorglich zu.

Als sie die Zimmertür hinter sich schloß, konnte sie sich einen bedauernden Blick auf den bewußtlosen Mann nicht verweigern.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie nach unten und verließ das Hotel. Gerade, als sie aus dem Eingang trat, bremste vor diesem quietschend ein rotes Ferrari Cabriolet. „Steig ein, ich fahre dich nach Hause", sagte Clio und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Wortlos stieg Polly in den Wagen, der sofort wieder anfuhr.

„Du siehst traurig aus", meinte Clio. „War das Geschenk vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee?"

„Doch, es war eine wundervolle Idee", antwortete Polly. „Ich mag vielleicht etwas melancholisch sein, aber ich möchte nicht eine Sekunde dieser Nacht missen."

XXX

Der Bariton erwachte mit dem Gefühl der Desorientierung und totalen Erschöpfung. Ersteres hatte er in der letzten Zeit häufiger gespürt, während er für letzteres keine Erklärung hatte, zumindest solange nicht, bis er bemerkte, wie zerwühlt sein Bett war. Dies im Zusammenhang mit seiner Nacktheit und dem leichten Hauch von Parfüm, der von den Laken ausging, ließ nur den Schluß zu, daß er ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt haben mußte.

Nur, wieso konnte er sich weder daran erinnern, wer die Frau gewesen war, noch an irgendwelche Details der vergangenen Nacht? So etwas war ihm definitiv noch nie passiert. Er gehörte schon an sich nicht zu den Männern, die am Morgen danach den Namen ihrer Partnerin vergessen hatten, selbst wenn es sich um eine Affäre ohne jede tiefere Bedeutung handelte, aber daß er sich nicht einmal mehr an ihr Gesicht erinnerte, war wirklich ein starkes Stück.

Das Gefühl von kaltem Metall an seiner Kehle irritierte ihn, und trotz seiner totalen Erschöpfung schaffte er es, die Hand zu heben und danach zu tasten. Es handelte sich um eine schmale Goldkette, die ganz sicher eher einer Frau gehörte. Seine war es eindeutig nicht.

Das Heben der Hand hatte seine ganze Energie gekostet, so daß er sich entschloß, lieber weiterzuschlafen und später nachzudenken. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er wieder einschlief, war die merkwürdige Überlegung, ob er sich vielleicht den Klavierauszug der Herodes-Arie aus Massenets _Herodiade_ besorgen sollte.

XXX

Zwischen den Vorstellungen des _Barbiere_ gab der Bariton einen Liederabend, den Polly um nichts in der Welt versäumt hätte. Natürlich fiel es ihr schwer, ihn auf der Bühne zu sehen und genau zu wissen, daß er sie nicht im Publikum entdecken würde. Es war auch nicht gerade dadurch leichter, daß sie seine Hände und seine Lippen nicht ansehen konnte, ohne daran zu denken, was er für aufregende Dinge damit getan hatte. Trotzdem war es ihr nicht möglich, einfach dem Abend fernzubleiben.

Der Abend nahm seinen Lauf, zunächst mit Schumann, was Polly ein amüsiertes Lächeln über seinen Akzent entlockte, italienischen Liedern von Liszt und dem wohl unvermeidlichen Tosti. Als erste Zugabe folgte Leporellos Registerarie. Während all diesem fiel sein Blick nicht einmal auf Polly.

Doch bei der Klaviereinleitung der zweiten Zugabe steigerte sich Pollys Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal sehr stark. Massenet, dazu hatte er bislang eigentlich keine besondere Affinität gezeigt, und dazu dann auch noch ausgerechnet diese Arie...

Er schien nach etwas zu greifen, das er unter seinem Hemd um den Hals trug, vermutlich eine Kette, und sang dann die erste Zeile der Arie mit solcher Sehnsucht in der Stimme, daß Polly schlucken mußte.

Als er zum Ende kam, streifte sein Blick Polly, ohne daß sich ein Zeichen des Erkennens hineinschlich, während er die Phrase _Vision fugitive, c'est toi, mon amour_ sang.

In Pollys Augen stiegen Tränen auf, doch gleichzeitig lächelte sie. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an sie, aber sie hatte es geschafft, daß er sich wenigstens daran erinnerte, daß für sehr kurze Zeit jemand wichtiges in seinem Leben existiert haben mußte.

Mitte April bis 2. Mai 1999

10


End file.
